Blackblade Finn
by Stenciled Scialytic
Summary: A young assassin's identity is discovered, and she disappears for 3 years. WHen she comes back, she winds up with the Straw Hat crew. But what happened to her in those three years, and how can a green-haired swordsman help? More than that, why does she look so much like Luffy? Better than summary I hope . Same story, for those who've read it-just a bit revamped. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! So, if you had an alert and it told you I had new stuff up, I'm really sorry-I'm just revamping this one, so there's nothing new. Basically, I decided the first chapter was way out of proportion length-wise, so I split it up. I also did some much-needed editing. I'm going to try to pick this story back up again, but there will probably be some plot changes so that I'm not completely piggy-backing off the original. Anyway, thanks to those who are sticking with me, and any new folks as well! **

**Happy reading! ~S.S.**

Zabodica was peaceful and cloaked in darkness, the early dawn still waiting for the sun, as a small boat pulled into harbor. There was no sound, save for the gentle lapping of the ocean's waves at the Island's white beaches and the occasional buzz of a cicada. Out of the boat hopped what appeared, from a distance, to be a young boy, with unruly black hair and a slender figure, dressed in black slacks and a tight, black top. Over it all, he wore a stiff jacket, which he removed slowly and laid in the boat; clearly, he was coming back shortly. He also removed his tan sandals, replacing them with tall, black, soft-soled leather boots. He blended perfectly with the early morning blackness. After patting his sides to check if everything was in place, the boy started off down the beach at a swift jog. He was in a hurry.

Nearby, in a small house at the edge of the town, a boy no older that ten slept fretfully, tossing and turning, tangling himself in his bedcovers. A clock on a table beside his bed ticked quietly, undisturbed by its owner's violent slumber. The window was slightly open, one of the soft, white curtains rustling in a gentle breeze. The child suspected nothing would be coming to harm him, tonight.

The boy in black had reached the town. He looked around as the air grew lighter. The sun was coming up—that meant he was running out of time. Quickening his pace, the boy sprinted to the child's house, remaining silent. When he reached it, he paused, catching sight of a fluttering slip of paper, nailed to the door of a house nearby. On it was an empty square where a picture was supposed to be and a block of writing. "Blackblade Finn" it read in obnoxious, bold type. Below, in smaller print, it continued "black hair, one green eye one blue eye. Worth 30 million beris." The boy chuckled, knowing Finn wouldn't be found until Finn was ready to be. He turned back to the girl's house and began scaling the redbrick wall, his nimble fingers finding holds invisible to all but the most discerning eye. When he reached the open window, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

_These people don't even know to close their windows at night. How careless. And even when this island's very name means 'assassin', _he thought. He crept through the window and stood in the darkness, pulling a folded scrap of paper from a hidden pocket in his black outfit. He looked it over carefully. "Second floor, first room." He muttered to himself under his breath. "This should be it." Slipping the paper back into its hiding place, the boy reached down and pulled a long, slender black knife from the inside of his boot. He walked over to the bed . . . and froze at what he saw there.

"A child?" He almost shouted. He immediately checked around, peering at the kid's face to make sure he hadn't woken him. "Nothing was said about the target being a little boy." He looked back and forth between the child and his knife. Finally he sighed. "No amount of money is worth killing a kid. This isn't even worth my time." Hisvoice wavered as he spoke his excuse allowed-he knew that he didnt really have a problem killing a kid-but this particular kid...it was like seeing a ghost. The boy re-sheathed his dagger and slipped silently back out the window. As he was climbing down the wall, however, the sun peeked over the horizon, and the town bell rang loud and clear, echoing about the town. He flinched, knowing the town's day had begun, and the streets wouldn't remain empty for very long.

Fate, if it exists, is made up of a handful of happenstance occurrences. One was about to put a damper in the boy's day. A lucky (or unlucky, as the case may be), early-rising marine passed below, swinging a bat as he strolled down the street, carefree and ignorant of the assassin hanging no more than a few feet above him. (For now.) The boy's muscles froze—he didn't dare even to breathe. Then a fly buzzed in his face, and everything happened at once.

The boy, still trying his best to stay silent, took a carefully measured breath to keep from passing out and landing on the marine. The marine paused for reasons unknown. The breath, unfortunately, happened to include the poor fly, which was unlucky enough to be sucked down the boy's windpipe. The fly buzzed in shock, tickling the boy's windpipe. The boy, of course, couldn't stifle a choking noise in the back of his throat.

Though brief, the momentary lapse in the silence of the morning was enough the draw the marine's attention. He looked up and the boy could all but picture the marine's image of him. All the marine saw was black hair, one blue eye, and one green eye.

"F-Finn!" The poor man stuttered. "It's Blackblade Finn!" He finally yelled, finding his voice at last. By that time, Finn was off the wall and sprinting back toward his boat. The cry circulated through the town, and before long, the clicking march of marine soldiers could be heard through the cobbled streets. They were sprinting after Finn in a matter of moments.

"We'll get you yet, Finn!" One of them yelled. Another pulled out a camera.

_Oh, wonderful!_ Thought Finn sarcastically. _Is this karma for letting the kid live when I'd promised to kill him? But I thought doing nice things was supposed to give you _good _karma! Isn't saving that kid a good thing?_ The boy turned to get a better look at his pursuers—just in time for someone to snap a camera. _My life is over._ _Still, it took them almost four years!_ The last thought was accompanied by a spiteful, gloating glance back at the marines.

"Catch him!" One of them yelled, and the chase continued. Finally, Finn turned a sharp corner and vaulted a high brick wall—right onto the beach where his boat was patiently waiting. Finn ran toward it, pushed off, hopped back inside, and sailed away as the marines watched angrily from the beach, the rising sun casting red shadows across the water. Finn stared at them from the safety of the sea and scowled.

"You all suck as marines." The boy whispered. He looked down at his chest. "And I'm a girl, dammit."

**Thanks for reading, guys! I'm always interested in what you think, and I'm going to try to start responding to all my reviews, so if you have any questions or suggestions, please let me know! Reviewers will receive vanilla flan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, peeps! So, here's the next chapter. Hope it clears up a little confusion, but probably not. Thanks to my lovely reviewers, Jamin1227 and Midnight-creator. It's so lovely to hear from you. Hopefully after this chapter, more will join the ranks of reviewers! By the way, I will love all reviewers until the end of time...**

**Anyway, please enjoy this next segment in the journey of Finn and her One Piece companions!**

**~S.S.**

**3 years later . . .**

Finn stared at the sky, lying on her back, feeling the tiny boat rock her back and forth. She sighed, reaching for the map lying next to her, and began to check her position, rolling onto her stomach, which grumbled in protest at the movement. It felt like it was trying to eat itself.

"Stop complaining," She told it sternly, "it'll only be a few more hours 'till we reach the next town. It's on an island called Loguetown. We can get some food there—I still have a little cash left over from the gambling in Shimotsuki Village." Finn looked around her small boat. "Maybe I can get another boat there." A piece of hair fell in her face. She blew it away. "And a haircut." She mumbled. Her hair was getting a little long. Even after all the time that had gone by since she'd been forced to dress as a boy, she still preferred it.

With a sigh, she looked closer at the map. "Wow. Loguetown is the last island before I reach the Grand Line. I haven't been there since . . . anyway. Hey!" She shouted out, still talking to no one but herself. "This is the island where the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger was born and hanged! I'm actually getting excited about this island!"

Finn folded up the map and reached for her black leather jacket. From one of its many pockets, she pulled out a long, brass telescope and began scanning the ocean's surface with it. "It should be somewhere around here. The map says it should show up any second . . . There!" She pointed a finger toward a shape looming in the distance. "Loguetown." She whispered to herself. "Alright! Full speed ahead!" Finn yanked on the rope attached to her small main sails and pointed the stern at the island. Soon she was docking her boat.

Grabbing her jacket, Finn clambered out of the boat, hesitated, then climbed back in. She disappeared, only for a moment, into the tiny cabin and came back out with a tan leather satchel hung over her shoulder. "Hopefully, I won't be coming back here." She said to herself, and marched down the dock.

On the other side of the dock, a much larger ship had pulled into port. On the black flag waved a smiling skull with a straw hat. The infamous captain, Straw Hat Luffy, sat at the head of the ship, atop a giant ram's head.

"Here we are crew!" He called to his Nakama. "Loguetown! Now, I want to see the execution platform. You guys gather some supplies. Nami, lend Zoro some money—he needs to buy a new sword."

"Wait Luffy! We haven't decided where to—" But Luffy was already gone, practically leaving a cloud of dust in his wake as he dashed down the street. "Meet." Nami finished lamely. She sighed, clearly irritated. "That idiot. He'll be lost in no time, and we'll have to spend time finding him!" Zoro guffawed.

"That's our Captain for you!" he said between bursts of laughter. Nami rounded on him.

"As for you," she said, almost coyly, "I'll lend you money. Just be sure to pay me back . . . threefold." Zoro steamed.

"Devil woman..." He hissed. Sanji burst out of the Merry Go's kitchen with three bento boxes.

"Nami-swan!" He shouted joyfully. "I made lunch for you! Oh, and here's yours, sponge-head." He added, tossing one at Zoro, who had the last of his three swords out in a flash.

"You wanna fight, curly-queue?" Nami rolled her eyes and jumped off the ship onto the street, beginning to walk away. Sanji devotedly raced after her, leaving the still-steaming Zoro to follow behind. Usoppe emerged shortly after and got off, himself, to explore the new island and search out new nick-knacks.

Soon after the Straw Hat's had scattered themselves about the island, high in a tower of the marine station on Loguetown, a marine entered a smoky room and began gasping, eyes tearing.

"Captain Smoker," stammered the nervous soldier. "Don't you think it would be a good idea to let some air in?" Captain Smoker, nothing more than a shadowed figure in the haze, heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"Wimp." He accused shortly, cracking a window to oblige his quivering guest. "What do you want?"

"Sir, we've spotted Straw Hat Luffy and his crew on the island. Don't you think you should go after them?" The marine handed Smoker a sheet of paper. It was a wanted poster with Luffy's beaming face on it. Smoker smiled, sucking harshly on two thick cigars in his mouth.

"Relax, soldier. Since I've been in charge, I've never let a pirate leave this island. That won't change because of some no-account rookie." The marine bowed hastily and exited. "Straw Hat, huh?" Smoker murmured to himself. He stood and walked out of the room. The smoke followed him.

Finn walked down the streets of Loguetown, arms laden with brown paper bags, full of supplies.

"Finally," she muttered to herself, "some good food and equipment." Suddenly she walked by a shop with row upon row of Katana lined up in its window. On the door, a sign said: "Will sharpen for just 50 Beri." Finn reached for the knife at her belt, pulled it out, and examined it. _It could use a good sharpening_, she thought. She pulled out her black leather wallet and counted her money. She smiled to herself. "I've got just enough for a quick fix-up for this little guy." She affectionately put her blade back in its silver sheath and walked into the store—just in time to witness something spectacular.

A tall, buff man with caramel skin and green hair stood rigidly in the middle of the store, one arm held straight out to his side. He was dressed simply, wearing a button up, white shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing a jagged scar across his front, black slacks similar to her own, and a thick, green waistband. A geeky-looking girl in pink glasses with indigo hair had collapsed to her knees. She was wearing pink pants, a pink jacket and a white shirt. The store owner, in a Hawaiian shirt and jeans, was looking on in shock. A beautiful Katana, with a wave pattern of purple snaking down the blade, whistled past the man's arm, missing it by a hair's breadth. In an instant, Finn understood the situation, and couldn't help but smile. She didn't know swordsmen like that existed, anymore. The sword stuck in the wood with a dull thud, and the man opened his eyes, calmly pulling it out.

"I'll take it." He said with a smile. Finn applauded. The man spun around, a frown already marring his sculpted features. He had three gold earrings in one ear. Finn smiled wider as she mockingly held up her hands.

"Watch where you point that glare!" Despite the joke in her voice, Finn's expression was thoughtful, a knowing glint in her mismatched eyes. "That showed some guts, Roronoa. I didn't know there were any more swordsmen like you, these days." She said, recognizing the pirate hunter from a newspaper she'd seen on her travels. He frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked, not seeming to care that she knew of him. Finn shrugged.

"Nobody." Suddenly the store owner ran up to Zoro, offering him another Katana. Finn watched the exchange silently until the owner turned to her and asked,

"What can I do for you?" Finn couldn't help but notice that the girl hadn't moved, and Zoro was still looking at her suspiciously.

"I'm just here to get this sharpened." Quick as a flash, Finn drew her dagger and began lazily spinning it around her fingers. Zoro tensed, and Finn smiled calmly. She liked playing games with his type—the serious "fighter" character. Unexpectedly, however, the sight of the ebony blade seemed to bring Nerd-girl to life. She scurried over to Finn.

"That knife . . . is it, by chance, made of obsidian?" She asked, breathlessly. Finn nodded slowly, impressed at the girl's discerning eye. The shopkeeper took it when she offered it to him, along with her money, and began to sharpen it. The girl flipped through a small handbook. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, stopping at a particular page. "Obsidian—one of the world's sacred metals for sword-making. Said to posses special properties." She ran over to watch the sharpening process. Finn rolled her eyes. What a nerd. Zoro, however, still didn't seem to trust her, chocolate eyes narrow as he looked her over.

"Who did you say you were, again?" he asked, one hand on the hilt of his new sword. Finn smiled sweetly.

"I didn't." Zoro narrowed his eyes. It seemed he was about to say something else, when the shopkeeper cut him off.

"Your knife's ready." He called. Finn walked over to retrieve it, did her best to ignore Nerd-girl's longing expression, and turned to walk out the door.

"Well, I'm off!" She announced to no one in particular. Zoro glared and followed her out. "Alright." She continued, clapping her hands together in an overly dramatic way. "I'm looking for the execution platform. Do you know where it is?" She asked Zoro. He shrugged and walked off. Finn pouted. "Fat lot of help you are." Suddenly, a flash of tan parchment caught Finn's eye. She turned to see a young boy with scruffy red hair posting something on the store's window, then watched him scamper off. She approached the paper—it was a new wanted sign. She gasped when she saw what it read.

On the parchment was an enlarged picture of her fourteen-year-old self, three years ago, running from whoever was taking the picture. She was dressed all in black, with her head turned over her shoulder and a fierce look on her face. Below it read "Blackblade Finn. Notorious Assassin. Worth 70 million Beris." Her price had gone up. Way up. She hoped that wasn't going to be a trend-she liked staying _off_ the radar, if you please. Not wanting to dwell on the bounty, Finn turned her attention back to her picture. She grinned, realizing she really did look like a boy, then grimaced, remembering the night following that picture . . .

_Finn lay down in her boat as the battled raged. She hadn't been floating two hours away from Zabodica, and she was caught in a battle. Gun powder was everywhere; it was swirling in the water, permeating the air, exploding from ship's cannons. Suddenly, there was an exceptionally loud explosion. Finn turned to see that one ship had been hit with a devastating blow to its flank. She grimaced, knowing it was going to sink. She watched as desperate pirates jumped off the burning boat. Some were even thrown off, screaming as a second explosion destroyed the ship—the fire must have reached the boiler. But pirates weren't the only things thrown overboard. One chest was thrown so far it almost landed in Finn's boat._

_Excited at the prospect of free supplies, Finn paddled over, hooked the chest, and pulled it aboard her little dingy. She opened the box—and gasped in delight. Inside was a green, mangled fruit that somewhat resembled a Star fruit, with swirls all along the skin. Finn knew instantly what it was: it was a Devil's Fruit. She'd always secretly hoped to find one. But now that she had—did she dare eat it?_

Finn was snapped out of her daze by the jingle of a bell as Nerd-girl exited the store. When she saw Finn, her eyes snapped wide. Finn's heart pounded with apprehension, her eyes flicking to the poster next to her.

_Great,_ she thought, _the girl gets to see a direct comparison. I keep myself hidden for three full years, and I get caught _now?_Life's just not fair._Finn watched recognition dawn on the girl's face. Even though her hair was a bit long—nearly shoulder length—she was still recognizable, and the eyes were a dead giveaway. Finn wondered if she should start wearing an eye-patch, then berated herself for not thinking of it, before.

"Y-you're him!" The girl exclaimed. _Him?_ Finn seethed. "You're Blackblade Finn!" She reached for a Katana at her hip. Finn's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so. I don't plan on getting caught here, lady. I've got things to do." And with that, Finn leapt backwards in a back hand spring as the girl lunged with her sword. Having successfully dodged the attack, Finn turned and sprinted down the street. The girl, whose name was really Kagiri, and was a Sergeant in the Marines, turned to one of her subordinates.

"Go get Smoker. Tell him we found Finn." She ordered, then took off after the renegade pirate.

**How was that? Okay? I hope the story's starting to take some sort of shape, now. Thanks for reading! Now if you could tell me what you think? Maybe give me some ideas about where you think this should go? Reviewers win Finn's obsidian blade! Haha.**

**Thanks again for reading! ~S.S**


	3. Chapter 3

**As way late as this is, here's the next chapter for anyone still interested! Again, you probably read it already the first time it was up. Thanks to Midnight-creator, Jamin1227, and Meg for your reviews (though they were from way back when I used to actually use this site regularly! Haha.) Anyway, please enjoy this chappie!**

Captain Smoker stood at the port, admiring his handiwork as he tossed the last of the rowdy, drunk, worthless pirates into a pile with the rest of them. He sighed, exasperated.

"There's no way these guys were the infamous Straw Hat crew. Whatever," he growled, looking around ill-naturedly. "I'll get him eventually." Suddenly, a small, black haired, scrappy looking kid in a red jersey and jean shorts ran up to the Captain, peering up at him from under a gigantic, straw hat with a red rim.

"Hey," said the kid, "I'm looking for the execution platform. You know where it is?" Smoker stared at the brat for a minute. Did this kid not know who he was? The kid took his silence as a "no", and his face fell. "What, you don't know either?" Smoker sighed.

"Follow the way the smoke points." He rumbled, breathing out a puff of smoke that snaked toward the central courtyard. He expected the kid to freak out. Instead, he piped a chipper "thanks!" and ran off in the direction of the smoke. Smoker narrowed his eyes, but was interrupted from his suspicious thoughts as one of his men ran up to him.

"Captain Smoker!" The man gasped breathlessly. Clearly, he'd run all the way there from somewhere across the town.

"What is it?"

"I have a message from Kagiri. She said 'we found Finn', Sir." The man dropped his salute and sucked air. Smoker's eyes widened.

"Gather the troops!" He barked. "Expand our perimeter. Do _not_ let her leave this island under any circumstances!" The marines scrambled to follow his orders as the Captain transformed into smoke and headed off the way the reporting soldier had come. "Why are you here, Blackblade?" he asked himself, whizzing down the streets in a white cloud. "After three years . . . what are you trying to do?"

Meanwhile, Finn stood in a discreet alleyway, peering around the corner at the hullaballoo that messenger had caused—no, _she_ had caused.

"At least I know where the platform is, now." She murmured, and set off after Luffy.

Luffy stared up in awe at the towering platform. Around him, crowds of people wondered at the strange boy in the straw hat that was just standing in the middle of the courtyard, but Luffy no longer even noticed them. He was remembering the last words of the pirate King; he was remembering what had started his journey to become the Pirate King.

"I want to climb it." He muttered to himself, and without hesitation, he moved toward the platform, stretched out his rubber arms, and began climbing. The crowd started gathering below to watch.

Finn pushed her way through the crowd until she reached the base of the execution platform. She stared up at the top, remembering something quite different than what Luffy had. Finn remembered her father, telling her that only men could ever be as great as Gol D. Roger, and that it was in her own best interest to become one. She remembered how he'd sat in his old, creaking rocking chair, with her sitting on his knee, and told her "Now, Finn, my girl. Only men ever get anywhere in this unjust world. You make sure you become one of them."

"I want to climb it." Finn whispered. Then she noticed the boy in the straw hat that was already climbing. A smile spread across her face. "No way he's getting all the fun." She sprinted after him, latched on to a metal rod, and began hoisting herself up.

Kagiri stood at the edge of the crowd, staring up at the two climbing pirates.

"Monkey D. Luffy _and_ Blackblade Finn?" She whispered, shocked. Suddenly Captain Smoker materialized beside her. He glared up at the platform. "Smoker!" Kagiri exclaimed. "It's Finn! A-and Luf—" Smoker sighed a gust of smoke, causing Kagiri to break off with a bought of coughing.

"Yes, I can see them, Kagiri." He said sharply. "We need to get them back down here. But there are pirates everywhere. What's happening to this town?" He continued, eyeing the cloaked figures scattered throughout the crowd, as well as a few that he recognized from the Straw Hat crew. Suddenly, a woman in a long, pink cape with a broad-rimmed cowgirl hat brushed past him, followed closely by a short figure in a white cloak. Smoker narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but allowed the figures to pass, unquestioned. Then, things started happening one after the other, in rapid-fire succession.

"Now!" called a squeaky voice from the crowd. Suddenly there was motion everywhere.

"It's the Buggy crew!" Shouted a woman in the crowd.

"What's going on with this island, today?" wondered Kagiri. Smoker didn't reply, but he held his hand out in front of Kagiri: he wanted to watch how things would unfold.

"Straw Hat Luffy!" called Buggy, now distinguishable, as he had removed his hood to reveal his large, red nose. "Come down here to die!"

"Yes, Luffy! Why don't you come meet the new me?" added the woman in the cowgirl hat.

Finn and Luffy both turned to look.

"You know them?" Finn asked Luffy. He stared blankly.

"One of them." he answered. "Let's just keep climbing." Finn shrugged, and they both continued climbing, having reached a silent agreement that they would both make it to the top. Buggy didn't like that much.

"Fine!" he shouted. "You want to die where the Pirate King did, that's fine with me!" Buggy's crew gathered behind him.

"This has gone on far enough." Smoker grumbled, nodding to his men. They immediately surrounded Buggy, his men, and the mysterious woman. Luffy and Finn kept climbing. The marines were having problems, however. Upon the sight of the mystery woman, half of them couldn't move for love of her, while the other half couldn't seem to land any blows that would stick. Buggy was no longer anywhere to be seen, in the crowd. Zoro and Sanji had begun pushing and fighting their ways through the crowd, as well.

"I ate the smooth-smooth fruit! You can't touch me!" The woman cackled. Then she noticed Luffy was ignoring her. "Oi, Luffy! You really don't remember me!" She tore off her hat. Luffy stared at her hard, then turned to Finn.

"I guess I do know her." He said simply. "She's that Captain Alvida. But she was a lot fatter last time." Finn shrugged—she didn't really care. Finally, she and Luffy reached the top of the platform. Unfortunately, Buggy had also managed to catapult himself up there. Everything was a blur, and before anyone knew it, both Finn and Luffy were pinned to the platform, Buggy standing over them with his stereotypical, pirate broadsword. Finn herself couldn't even fathom what had happened. Then she caught sight of Smoker's smirking face, and grimaced, figuring he'd had something to do with it.

"I figured I'd take you, too, Blackblade. Your bounty's worth the trouble. Now, Straw Hat, die!" Buggy screeched, raising the sword.

"Nami! Sanji! Usopp! Chopper! Zoro!" Luffy yelled down to his fighting crewmates at the top of his lungs. Finn ignored him, thinking of her goal, and how it would never be reached, now. _Oh, well,_ she thought. _It's been one hell of an adventure._ _I'm sorry, brother . . ._

"I'm sorry, guys," Luffy said out loud as Finn thought almost the same thing. In unison, they said  
"I'm dead." Finn got a certain degree of satisfaction just seeing Smoker's face, clearly shocked by her and Luffy's shared statement. Even she was a bit surprised—it felt as though she and Luffy really had been thinking the same thing at that time. Then the sword came whistling down.

**Hope you liked it. I'm going to be working semi-exclusively on this piece for a while in an attempt to actually finish something. If you have any ideas as to where this story should go, I would appreciate the pointers! I have a slight agenda with it, but mostly I fear I will be following the existing storyline. People who help my creatively bankrupt brain will receive Smoker's cigarres!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, friends! This is where it will probably start deviating from the original. A warning for future chapters, I'm probably going to kind of insert my own adventure arc between when the crew reaches the Grand Line, and Alabasta. Hope you still approve!**

Abruptly, the sky went dark, and a flash of lightning struck the platform. A collective gasp went up from the crowd of spectators; the platform had caught fire—it was blazing with blue flames. Siezing the opportunity, Finn and Luffy leapt down from the burning column and stood side by side, sharing twin looks of achievement. They were laughing by the time the Straw Hat Crew had surrounded them.

The crew, with Zoro at the forefront, halted when they came to the two laughing "boys". Zoro's eyes widened.

"You're Finn? As in Blackblade Finn?" He asked simply, a hint of suspicion coloring his voice. Finn smiled and nodded.

Nami stepped forward, too, and voiced what seemed to be on the whole crew's mind.

"You know, you two look uncannily alike . . ." she said, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah," agreed Usopp. "You guys could be brothers." Finn stopped laughing and glared at the long-nosed pirate.

"I'm a girl." She said, with just a hint of steel in her voice. Nami glared at Usopp, who looked nervous, Sanji quirked one of his curled eyebrows, and both Zoro and Luffy burst out laughing. "Glad you think it's funny." Finn grumbled, irritated, but she couldn't help but crack a smile, too, and wonder how she was getting along so well with these strangers. Usopp rolled his eyes, though sheepishness was evident in his face.

"By the way, the ship's ready to sail," he announced peevishly. Luffy smiled.

"Then let's go!" He cried. "Finn! You're strong, right?" She nodded slowly, unsure where this was going. "Then come with us!" Finn couldn't even respond for a minute. Then she realized how logical it would be to travel with them. They were, in all likelihood, going to the Grand Line, like her, and she had lost all her new supplies. And she really didn't relish the idea of getting back in that tiny dingy . . .

"Okay." She said cheerily, and followed the Straw Hat Crew to their ship.

"Meeting on deck!" Luffy called. "Everyone out!" and soon the whole crew was sitting on the deck in front of Nami's orange trees. Finn felt oddly scrutinized, but Luffy seemed not to notice. "Alright, this is Blackblade Finn—the boy—oops, I mean girl—with the highest bounty of all the rookies in the world, right now." A minor bought of cheering ensued. "She will be joining our crew as of today. She can be our . . . Well, what are you?" Finn frowned.

"I was an assassin . . . but I don't see how you would need one of those on your ship. Umm . . ."

"She can just be another fighter, like me and Luffy. We could do with another one, and Finn seems to know a bit about weapons."

"Probably more than you." Finn couldn't resist adding. Zoro's eyes sparked with excitement at the challenge.

"Do you want to find out just how much more I know than you?" He answered.

"You're all talk." Finn replied, a glint in her eye. Nami frowned at them.

"I don't care if you guys fight, but _don't damage the ship, again!"_ she screeched. Finn and Zoro nodded mutely before walking to the more open part of the deck.

"I actually want to see this." Sanji said from the doorway to the kitchen, where he stood wiping his hands on his apron. He walked over and leaned on the rail to get a better view.

"Me too." Luffy agreed, and made his way to his usual seat atop the ram's head. "Let the fight begin!" Finn's knife was in her hand the moment Luffy finished speaking. Zoro had all three swords out almost as quickly. The circled, each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Are you gonna attack, or just watch me?" Finn taunted. Zoro shrugged it off.

"Same to you." Finn smiled wickedly.

"You sure you _want_ me to attack first? You might not have a chance after this." Zoro glared at her, but there was a sparkle in his eye that Finn recognized as the thrill of fighting someone of a like mind. Both she and Zoro were fighters to the core.

Finn took Zoro's silence as an invitation. Relaxing her stance, she became soft, flexible, almost languid—dangerous. She walked slowly toward Zoro, until she was about two feet from him. She flicked her wrist, feinting to the right. Zoro moved to block her, but instead of hitting him, Finn landed on her hands, kicking her feet out behind her. She narrowly missed Zoro's face. He looked at her measuringly as he backed up to avoid her attack.

With a knowing smile, Finn brought her feet backward over her head until she was standing, again.

"Alright, then." Zoro said around the white sword in his mouth. He shared her excited grin as they both leapt at each other. He unleashed a steady string of attacks, while Finn used her superior flexibility to dodge them all. Finally, she managed to get under his guard. Swinging her fist up in a blindingly fast arch, she caught Zoro in the chin. He was sent sprawling to his back.

"I'm going to get serious, now." She warned. Zoro pulled himself back up to his feet, but no sooner had he re-balanced himself than Finn was there again, her knife to his throat. One of her legs hooked behind his knee and pulled, successfully forcing him to the ground. There she kneeled on both the warrior's arms and kept the knife to his throat. Both of them were breathing hard. The sound of applause jolted them from their daze. Finn looked up to see that Sanji was looking ecstatic.

"It's about time someone beat that Moss-head!" Finn grinned.

"So you're saying you couldn't do it yourself?" Zoro guffawed, accepting Finn's hand up. Luffy had a wide, silly grin on is face.

"You know, I'm glad she's on our side!" The crew laughed, including Finn. The new Nakama was surrounded by the rest of the crew. Finn scowled when she realized she was shorter than most of them—even Nami. Funny, she never would have pegged herself as being short. _Well,_ Finn thought, _I guess it comes from not spending much time around other people. I never really compared myself to anyone except based on fighting strength._ The others seemed to notice the hight difference at the same time Finn herself did.

"Well, you dress like a guy, but I guess you're a girl after all, shorty." Sanji said around his cigarette. He patted her on the head.

"Don't call me shorty." Finn growled. Nami walked over, smiling.

"Don't worry about it, Finn. You would be too scary if we couldn't call you short." Finn didn't really know what she meant, but she shrugged. Suddenly, Nami bent down and looked closely at her face.

"W-what?" Finn stammered, concerned. Nami smiled.

"Come with me." She grabbed Finn's wrist and pulled her into the ship's cabin. "This," she said, walking into a small room with a bunk bed, a writing desk, and piles of maps and paper and pens, "Is my room. You'll share it with me. Top or bottom?" She asked. Finn was confused. Nami sighed. "Bunk." She clarified. "Do you want to slep on the top or the bottom?"

"Top." Finn answered. It was harder for enemies to reach, and easy to jump out of. Nami nodded, then turned to a small cubby in the wall, dragging Finn with her. Suddenly, she seemed very excited.

"This is fun. It's been a while since I've had a roommate. And this ship could use another girl. Here, put this on." She tossed a bundle of what Finn assumed was clothing. She looked at the bundle doubtfully. Finn was greatful for a change of attire, but mildly worried about the bright colors and altogether girly nature of the colthes.

"Can't I just stay in this? It's easier to move in . . ." She asked. Nami grinned, shaking her head.

"No way. We can't have you dressed in black men's clothes all the time. Besides, you'll like this stuff, I promise. I've fought in this before. It breathes like silk." Still doubtful, Finn waited for Nami to leave the room before changing.

**I hope none of the characters are too ooc for you guys. Also, I know a few of you guys didn't think Finn should join the crew until Luffy's bounty was higher than hers, but I lowered her bounty to 30 million beris, so I think Luffy's is already higher...? I could be wrong. Let me know! Reviewers win Nami's awesome wardrobe!**


	5. Chapter 5

After several long minutes of Finn trying to figure out which limb went in which hole, and how the clothes were supposed to fit, she emerged, a little embarrassed, onto the deck. The shirt was a light blue-gray tank top with thin white stripes. It barely reach her rib cage before cutting off with an abrupt stripe of orange that Finn found unsettling. With it she wore semi-tight canvas pants cropped at her knees. She didn't mind the pants, as she could easily hide her knife and other weapons in the many folds and pockets they offered. It was the shirt she wasn't sure about.

"It's a girl!" Usopp exclaimed as Finn walked out. Nami clapped her hands, glad her idea had worked out so well. Sanji was on his knees before Finn in an instant, a bundle of exaggerated praise and pink hearts that Finn had to work to dodge. Zoro looked confused, apparently trying to decide if this girl and the 'boy' he had fought earlier were really the same person. Finn turner the color of Luffy's shirt. Surely these clothes didn't make that much of a difference? All they did was add some color...and some skin.

"What do you mean, sounding all surprised?" She steamed at Usopp. He grinned widely.

"Well, you didn't really look like one before. Now if only your hair—"

"Oh yeah!" Finn cut him off, turning back to Nami. "Could you cut my hair, for me?" Nami looked aghast.

"Cut it? But if you just grow it out a bit more, it could look so cute . . . so girly . . ." Finn sighed.

"Well, you can cut it however you like, make it cute, if you want to. I just want it out of my face." Nami sighed.

"Fine. You'd probably cut it on your own anyway and do a terrible job." Finn beamed, giving Nami a quick hug.

"Thanks, Nami! Can we do it now?" Suddenly Finn was all childish excitement, running to her satchel and pulling out a pair of scissors from its depths. When she pulled them out, however, a jumbled mess of other . . . "equipment" came out, as well. In the pile was a small pipe bomb, a grenade, a tiny, black pistol about big enough to fit only two or three bullets at a time, and somewhere around six or seven knives. The tip of a chain could also be seen, and when Finn tugged on it, it was revealed to be rather a wicked looking spiked one. The crew looked on in shock.

"Umm…what's all this?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Yeah, why do you have all this stuff?" Luffy seconded, looking more genuinely curious than at all disturbed. Finn shrugged.

"Just various things I've needed in the past. Remember, I told you I was an assassin. These have all been useful."

"But the reports all said you relied on just a black dagger." Zoro said, one eyebrow quirked. Finn smiled.

"You mean this?" Her dagger appeared in her hand. The crew couldn't help but scan her clothes, which didn't look that concealing.

"Where exactly were you hiding that?" Nami asked suspiciously. Finn looked confused.

"This outfit has about ten million places to hide a dagger as small as this one. I happened to be keeping it on the inside of my belt." She pulled on the rim of her pants and pointed to a small loop.

"I thought your dagger was black." Sanji said, examining the dagger's silver sheath.

"It is." Zoro replied for her. "I saw it." Finn smiled and pulled the blade out of its sheath. The crew stared. Zoro smiled. "So, is it really made out of Obsidian, the forbidden element?" Finn nodded.

"A …close friend made it for me." After a brief silence, during which Finn looked sad and everyone else was dying to ask her why, Nami suddenly clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know who this friend is, but if he's somewhere on this ocean, we'll definitely run into him sooner or later. Now, about that hair…" And with that, Finn's excitement was back. She anxiously sat in front of Nami, bouncing up and down in anticipation. "Hold still or I'll cut you." Nami complained. Zoro and Luffy sat at the head of the boat, watching their new Nakama.

"She's a strange one, alright." Zoro observed, a bit of a smile playing on his face. Luffy laughed, then grew suddenly serious.

"Yeah, she acts kind of childish, but I sense something else there…a kind of power she's not telling us about." Zoro raised his eyebrows at his captain.

"You mean there's _more_? She's scary enough as it is." Luffy nodded.

"I'm sure. I bet it has something to do with that weird past of hers. You know," he continued at Zoro's questioning look, falling into one of the bizarrely serious moods Zoro had grown to expect on occasion. "How she was trained from practically infancy to be an assassin—that's not normal in itself—but suddenly was unable to kill a small child. Then she disappeared for three years—she was so hard to find that her bounty was raised just for that. Now we hear of this friend who made a mysterious knife she's never without." Zoro frowned.

"How do you know all this?"

"Well, whoever hired her to kill the kid was really mad that she didn't do it." Sanji jumped in. "I've done my share of digging. They spread it around, hoping to destroy her reputation and get her to come back for work. They didn't think she'd just disappear. And most people know of the disappearance. It was huge news—the greatest bounty hunters of the time couldn't dig her out." Zoro nodded, taking it in, then he looked back to his captain, a doubtful look on his face.

"That doesn't bother me as much as the fact that _you_ knew all that. Of all people. Where did you find out?" Luffy gave him a blank look, then pointed.

"Sanji." He answered simply. Zoro sighed and face-palmed.

"And…done!" Nami announced from where she stood with Finn. The young assassin felt her hair and beamed broadly.

"I like it." She said happily. Nami smiled almost maternally. She liked the idea of having another girl on board, and felt protective, especially of this particular girl. _She's young and small,_ Nami thought, _and something else…I can't quite place it. There's a vulnerability there…_

Suddenly Nami stiffened, turning her face to a wind that appeared out of the blue and squinting into the distance. The others, attuned to Nami's acute awareness of the weather, waited expectantly for her orders. "Okay, guys, this is it." She announced.

"Is what?" Finn asked, confused.

"Reverse Mountain." Nami answered. "It's the only way into the Grand Line without passing the Calm Belt, which would be suicide. Basically, the water runs straight up the mountain."

"So…it's a mystery mountain." Luffy announced with confidence. Nami threw him a withering glare but otherwise ignored him, looking at a map she had pulled from her pocket. Finn smiled.

"Oh yeah, I remember it. When I was sent out on my own, after all my training, my class had to pass it. You know, the graduating class of the school I went to—a school for assassins, of course—had to complete a mission on the Grand Line before we could sign as official pros and get work." Nami stared for a moment, then shook her head and got back to the important task of getting ready for the ascent.

"Okay, guys. Tie everything down—including the sails. Make sure the cabin doors are locked. Chances are, the current is going to get awfully strong real soon; it may need some manhandling. Luffy and Sanji, go tie off the main sail—we don't want it getting damaged in the storm. Zoro, you take care of the smaller sails, then go stand at the rudder. Finn, you stay with me. If you've done this before, I'll need your help." As she spoke, the wind picked up, and a violent torrent of rain began pouring down on the little ship. Finn nodded. Sanji came running out with a barrel and six glasses.

"Wait, wait! Before this, we need a toast!" He passed wine out to everyone with a speed Finn was amazed at. Soon they were all standing around the barrel, Nami muttering about having no time.

"To being the Pirate King!" Luffy began, setting his foot on the barrel with a dull thud.

"To being the greatest Swordsman!" Zoro repeated the gesture, stating his goal and thumping his foot on the barrel. And so it went.

"To finding All Blue!" went Sanji.

"To a map of the World!" shouted Nami.

"Being a Warrior of the Sea!" Usopp squeaked. Finally it was Finn's turn.

"To being the Best." She stated simply. The others looked at her, clearly finding her resolve to be anti-climactic. "I don't have a noble dream like you guys." She explained with a shrug. "I don't really want One Piece or to find the ultimate ocean. But I want to find a certain someone, and the only way to do that is if I become the best, the strongest, so that he'll have no choice but to come find me." She plunked her heel of the barrel.

"Kampai!" The crew shouted, and the all swigged their drinks.

Finn felt flushed with excitement as Reverse Mountain came into view. _I can finally go back and find you._ She thought. The rain splattered her face, refreshing and reviving. She smiled into the chaos of wind and water, letting the rain soak through her skin. _I'm finally going home…_But then she felt a familiar wave of conflicting emotions, not the least of which were grim sorrow and determination. As she looked around at her new crew mates, bile rising to the back of her throat, Finn wondered how long this could last. Eventually, she knew, she would have to go her separate way. There was a darkness to her journey, and she didn't want to drag these bright, smiling faces into that world with her...

**Hope you liked it! I did some edits, so there should be less typos, Chopper is officially out of it, and I'm finally making the transfer from the real One Piece to my story! As usual, I implore you to review, or I might give up! (not really, but hey, I'm trying to give you incentive.) If you review, you will receive Finn's spiked chain! Hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, y'all! Yay! So, I've decided to keep the bit with Laboon in here, but after this chapter it's going to be a little different. **

**Disclaimer (since I haven't given one in a while): I do not own One Piece-there are certainly many things in the world I am lacking, and I haven't even a speck of pirate treasure! I do own Finn, and (eventually) a part of this plot line. **

**Now, please enjoy the read!**

Reverse Mountain drew closer and closer as the Straw Hat ship sped toward it, under the expert eye of its navigator, Nami. Even with the sails up, the ship managed to catch the wind in ways Finn couldn't fathom. Staying true to course, however, was another matter, entirely. Usopp ran back to help Zoro with the rudder as Finn turned away from the rain and shouted to Nami.

"We have to make sure we hit it straight on, or we won't make it!" She cried over the howling wind. Nami threw her a concerned look and tried to shout back at her over the noise. Finn couldn't hear her, so she moved closer.

"What do you mean?" She was shouting. Finn pointed at the mountain, now that it was close enough to see the jagged rocks on either side. Nami's eyes widened.

"If we're not careful, we'll hit that, and the ship will be smashed to pieces!" Finn yelled, this time to all the crew that could hear her. Nami took immediate action.

"Sanji! Get back down here and help Zoro and Usopp! Luffy, you come down here, too. We might need to use to Devil Fruit ability as a buffer! Finn!"

"Aye?"

"Please do whatever you think will help! Right now, I don't think we're going to make it." Finn thought for a moment before dashing into the cabins. She ran to her satchel, lying securely on her bunk. She rumaged inside for a moment before grabing a short, metal pole and dashing back outside. Once there, she pulled on both ends of the pole, and three extensions popped into place, creating a pole close to five feet long. She stood on the left side, ready to use it to push off the rocks, if necessary.

"Alright! I think we're going to make it!" Nami shouted. The ship was at the entrance of the mountain. Finn gritted her teeth. Just as everyone was starting to gain confidence in their success, a loud crack resounded above the swirling noise. Finn and Nami looked at each other, their faces twin masks of horror. "What was that?" Nami asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. They turned to see Zoro standing on the deck with a glare plastered to his face, the broken rudder shaft in his hands. Finn spun around. The ship had been pushed slightly off course-they were aimed at the rocks. Leaping into action, Finn ran to the side and pushed off with her pole.

"Luffy!" Nami called, quick to calculate their position. The young captain looked up, smiling.

"Hai?"

"I need you to cushion the other side, or we're going to crash!" Without a word, Luffy launched himself over the side of the boat, becoming a giant human balloon. Soon, the boat was on the right course, again, and Luffy reached out a hand to grab the rail of the ship, pulling himself back on board. Finn squashed her pole back to it's original one foot length and breathed a sigh of relief as the ship started rising with the current. "You'd better hold on to something!" Nami informed the crew. Without hesitation, they obeyed. Finn was grateful that the emergency had temporarily quelled her uncertainties, but as she looked toward the top of the mountain, she felt an ominous rumble in her chest.

Suddenly, the ship was catapaulted into the air. Finn held on to the rail so hard her knuckles turned white, the wind whistling past her face. Then the ship landed in the water with a _whoomp_ and a splash that went up and over the sides of the ship, leaving Finn and the rest of the crew drenched and gasping in puddles on the floor. Suddenly Sanji sat up.

"Look out!" He yelled weakly. Finn looked up to see a giant..._something_ looming in the distance. A low bellowing accosted her eardrums.

"What _is_ that?" Nami stared across the water at it, wide-eyed.

"I...don't know..." Finn answered distractedly. Zoro stood and helped Finn to her feet as Luffy pulled Nami to her and Sanji crawled to his knees. Finn wondered in passing if Udopp was still alive as Zoro pulled out one of his swords.

"Whatever it is," he growled, "I don't like it."

"You don't like much of anything, Sponge-head." Sanji quipped ill-naturedly. Finn rolled her eyes, then noticed something disturbing.

"Um, guys...I think we're in some trouble..." She said, yanking on Zoro's shirt sleeve to draw him away from glaring at Sanji and back to their situation. His eyes widened. The thing was opening its mouth...it _had_ a mouth...and the ship was steadily being pulled toward it.

"Oh, my god!" Nami screamed. Luffy reached back his hand and fired a punch at the thing. What he hit...well, it was a giant eyeball.

"I think it's a _whale_." Finn said, flabbergasted.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUNCH IT?!"Nami yelled furiously at Luffy. Finn didn't hear his response, because at that moment, the ship was enveloped in darkness as it was swallowed by a giant whale. Nami screamed as the ship free fell down what must have been the whale's throat. Finn floated up in the air, having forgotten to hold on. Zoro pulled her back down. Usopp passed out again, having only briefly woken from the shock of their first fall. Nami began to float up like Finn had, and Luffy had to reach up a stretched limb to yank her down. Then, suddenly, everything was light again. The ship had emerged into a small body of water...or, some kind of liquid, anyway.

"Where are we?" Asked Usopp, spluttering to consciousness yet again. Finn looked around and narrowed her eyes. She didn't like this. The ship was completely encircled by steel walls. There was no way out except the way they had come in.

"Oh my god, we're going to die in here." Nami said, noticing the same thing. Her tone was oddly flat.

"No way..." Finn whispered. Then the water started getting rough, small waves growing bigger and bigger, and the bellowing started again. The whale was banging his head against the mountain. "We're trapped inside a giant whale." Really, what were the odds?!

**What do you think? Are you getting bored because this is so similar to the real series? I hope not, but if you are, fear not: deviations are on the horizon! If you have any preferences or ideas as to how those differentiations should go, please review to let me know! I will give you Finn's extendable pole (...and not stipulate what you do with it!)** **Haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay, chapter 7! Things you need to know: I don't own One Piece, and this chapter is going to have some OCness. Also, I have no idea what Moeji's name was in the anime/manga-I totally forgot. Hope this one is okay? Anyway, this chapter might be a little boring-it's just some of Finn's history. This was the best opportunity I had to get it out. So, sorry if this one's no fun. Oh, thanks to "D" for the review!**

**Okay, please enjoy the chapter! (if it's not hideously boring...)**

"Okay, guys. We need to not panic. We'll get out of here…somehow…" Nami started. She didn't sound very hopeful. _She's right, though,_thought Finn. _I can't die in here…_ Suddenly the waves stopped, and the crew stood up. Finn caught sight of a small island.

"Hey, guys, look!" She said, pointing. "There's some kind of flower on the island, too…" Then the flower moved. It _stood up_. Finn stepped back, surprised. Zoro drew his sword.

"Calm down, kids." The flower-man said, his voice hard and irritated. Clearly, the crew had put a damper in his day. He sat up, swinging in a hammock. "You're not trapped. I'll get you out as soon as I'm done here." Usopp peeked around the main mast of the ship. Nami frowned. Finn did a double take, then worked her face into a careful mask. Recognition is one of the hardest emotions to hide, but she didn't want to go through any drama until they were out of this whale.

"What exactly are you doing?" Sanji demanded, lighting a cigarette. The man pointed to the ceiling of the strange metal dome they were in.

"Despite the way things look, in here, you are inside a whale. His name's Laboon, and I'm performing his weekly inspection. You see, Laboon has this bad habit—"

"Bashing his head against the mountain. Yeah, we noticed." Finn cut in, facing slightly away from the man.

"Well, it's causing internal damage. It has been since he was little, but now he's too big to treat without using these methods. Don't worry, the medicine will take effect soon, then I'll get you out of here."

"Not so fast!" Cried an obnoxious voice. Finn and the rest of the crew, and the old man, looked up to see two figures standing on a catwalk, high in the ceiling. One was a girl with long blue hair, the other was a tall man with redish hair and a conceited grin. "This whale will provide enough food to last our island for a month!" The girl yelled. The flower man rolled his eyes and frowned up at the pair.

"Not you guys, again! Get lost, and stop tampering with Laboon!" He cried angrily. Then he looked at his watch. "Well, the medicine should be working, now, anyway. Time to go." He turned to the crew. "You guys better hold on to something." The Straw Hats complied without hesitation. Not to say that they trusted the old man by any means-they simply had no choice. He was their only way out.

The old man climbed a ladder they hadn't noticed before up to a small platform. Reaching up, he pulled a lever. The ground rumbled, the waves growing larger and larger, as they had before. The Straw Hats looked around, helpless. The pair on the scaffolding fell toward the water, and would have hit if Luffy hadn't stretched his arm out and pulled them aboard. They smacked the floorboards with such force that they fell unconscious, but no one was overly concerned. The old man even scowled at Luffy.

"Why'd you save those two trouble-makers?" he asked irritably. Luffy shrugged.

"Just cause." Then the ship was lifted, again, this time straight up in the air. Even Finn yelped at the sudden movement. Before the crew could even register what had happened, they were back on the Grand Line, staring around in bewilderment. The old man calmly walked off their ship and onto a tiny island the crew hadn't even noticed. Finn's eyes began to tear.

"I never thought I'd be back…" She whispered. At the sound of her voice, the old man peered closer at her face. His bushy eyebrows rose to reveal wide, grey eyes.

"That's never young Finn…?" He sounded shocked. Finn nodded slowly. The more she looked, the more she remembered who he was...though the whole flower thing definitely threw her off.

"Hi, Moeji." She said after a moment. The crew watched in fascination, mouths agape, as the old man—Moeji—moved faster than they'd thought possible over to Finn, embracing her in a rough hug.

"It's been three years, you young fool! I didn't even recognize you! Where have you been this whole time?" Finn grinned at him.

"Oh, here and there…and since when did you become a flower, old man?" Suddenly Nami walked up between the two.

"Sorry to interrupt this _touching_ reunion, but why do you two know each other?" Moeji stared at the crew, his gaze narrowing only slightly at Luffy when he noticed the boy's resemblance to Finn.

"I've been Finn's rest point between the Grand Line and the other oceans since she was this big!" he held his hand at about waist height. Finn rolled her eyes-he was definitely exaggerating. "Plus, I saved her life when-" Finn silenced him abruptly with a sharp glare and a slicing motion at her throat. She hadn't told the crew any of that, yet. Moeji seemed to more than understand what she meant...but did the opposite, with a mischievous glint in his old eyes. "How much do you all know about young Finn?" he asked the Straw Hats. Finn looked positively panic-stricken. She hadn't even thought about what to tell them, yet!

"The extent of our knowledge," Sanji piped up, "Is that, for some reason, Finn disappeared for three years after being an assassin for all of her life. It is a bit strange, though…"

"Shouldn't we...um...eat lunch or something? Luffy, are you hungry?" Finn was frantically trying to change the subject, but Moeji pointedy ignored her, and even Luffy didn't react to the prospect of food. Moeji seemed determined to get her story out.

"Alright, everyone off the ship, " he commanded. "You guys get down here, and I'll find you some food and a Log Pose while you talk to Finn." And without another word, the old man walked off to the other end of the tiny island, where a small, hut-like house stood by the only tree on the island. The crew stared expectantly at Finn, who mumbled "Nosy old man" under her breath before plopping down on the sand, a scowl marring her delicate features.

"Okay, listen up, because I only want to go through this once," she began. The crew nodded, enthusiastic looks on their faces. The two new strangers sat grumpily in the corner, trying to look like they weren't interested. Finn sighed. This was going to be a very long, rather painful afternoon.

**Hope it wasn't _too_ dull. The next chapter will contain a lot of Finn's back story, which is necessary, but potentially another boring chapter...sorry! After that, I'll try to spice it up. Please review! You will win your very own flower costume to match Moeji! And maybe I'll even throw in a Log Pose! Haha.**


End file.
